Organotin compounds, especially the trialkyl and triaryltin compounds have been known to possess biocidal activity at least since about the 1940's and as early as 1958 there issued a German Pat. No. 1,042,975 concerning an organotin (triphenyltin chloride) contained in antifouling paint. Since that time knowledge about various organotins and varied organotin compounds for marine antifouling purposes has increased. Among the more prevalently advocated organotins for marine purposes are bis(tri-n-butyltin) oxide, bis(tri-n-butyltin) sulfide, and tri-n-butyltin fluoride with the following including illustrative teachings of them: for the first mentioned - Netherlands application Nos. 6,480,317 and 6,511,311, British Pat. No. 1,001,639 (1960), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,563; for the second mentioned - British Pat. No. 917,629 (1963) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,032; and for the last mentioned - German Offen. No. 1,941,849 (1970) and So. African Pat. No. 67 04,668. Biocidally active quaternary ammonium complexes are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,615; germicidal and fungicidal quaternary ammonium organotin halides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,607; Japanese Pat. No. 10,102 (1966) teaches quaternary organotin compounds to inhibit growth of various organisms; quaternary ammonium-tin halide polymers are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,105; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,539,605 and 3,397,215 include teachings of preparing quaternary ammonium compounds whose anionic portion thereof may include any of a number of various metals. East German Pat. No. 63,490 and Japanese Pat. No. 6172 (1966) include teachings of organotin ether compounds containing a tertiary amine group.